


Strategy Talk

by mori_mocha



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Frottage, How Do I Tag, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mori_mocha/pseuds/mori_mocha
Summary: raihan is a tease
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Strategy Talk

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a friend and idk how i feel abt its quality

Damn that Raihan. Kabu wasn't the type to hold grudges, but he had to disregard that when it came to the Dragon-type gym leader. The younger male constantly teased him in a variety of ways, whether it was a simple stupid text in the middle of a meeting, or leaning on his head as if he were a piece of furniture.

Sometimes, however, the teasing wasn't so innocent. Those texts sometimes were pictures of Raihan's (honestly impressive) dick, or an inconspicuous package would arrive at his door with a sex toy inside.

Raihan certainly was a tease. And, as much as he hated it at times, Kabu had to admit he enjoyed it.

Unless it was a time like this.

The crowd inside of Hammerlocke stadium was still roaring as Kabu retreated to the locker rooms, only to be greeted by a towering, smirking youth. His eyes narrowed as he slinked around Raihan, but his waist was suddenly grabbed as he did.

"Nice job, boomer. Ya really got me all riled up through that battle." Raihan's voice was lower than usual as he pulled Kabu against his hips.

The elder male arched his back away as he felt a hot stiffness against his rear, then turned his head to glare. "I would prefer if you were to ask before you touch me like this." Still, his shoulders began to relax as Raihan pressed forward again, making him hum under his breath.

The two were enjoying their alone time, honestly, as they pressed into each other, but Kabu immediately stepped away as he heard approaching footsteps. His opponent, Leon, entered the room and slapped a hand on the elder's shoulder blade, a large grin on his face.

"Kabu!" His energy and cheer showed in his tone, arms crossing over his chest. "You and your team fought well! Even if you lost, your battle strategy was impressive!"

"Thank you, Leon.." Kabu had intended to speak more, but there was a pressure against his back again. A pressure he could do without during a conversation.

Raihan's hands came down on Kabu's shoulders, thumbs rubbing small circles on his shoulder blades as his hips barely pushed forward. "Yeah, the geezer has some great strategy, don't he? I'd like to experience it myself as soon as I can."

"Raihan, you should respect your elders more..." If only Leon could understand the innuendos of his peer's words.

A sharp elbow quickly hit against Raihan's ribs before Kabu cleared his throat. "Right, I couldn't agree more."

Raihan couldn't help but choke out a laugh when he was hit, hands tightening their grip on the elder's shoulders. He still didn't stop his teasing bumps against the other as the champion spoke, feeling Kabu go tense beneath his touch.

It wasn't long before Leon took notice of Kabu's reddening cheeks, eyebrows knitting together in concern. What could be causing that redness, he thought as his head tilted.

"Kabu, are you feeling alright? You seem to be getting feverish..." 

Before the Fire-type leader could even speak, Raihan's arms wrapped over his chest, and the younger said, "Actually, I was about to take him home. You should go, Lee."

With a purse of his lips and a reluctant deep breath, the champion merely nodded before striding out of the room. Kabu let out a breath he didn't know be was holding, and it was quickly taken as a large hand wrapped around his crotch. He could only weakly hold onto Raihan's wrists as he was fondled and ground against and his head fell back against the other's chest. 

He didn't know how long this had gone on before a knot tied itself in his lower stomach. That's right when the younger pulled his hands away, however, tucking them in his pockets with a downright villainous smirk.

"Alright then, Kabu. If you want more, come back to my place with me."

"... I detest you sometimes, Kibana. Fine."


End file.
